You're safe now
by jareid90
Summary: Farkle is in a panic...And where is Riley? a one-shot


You're safe now . I've got you.

Farkle checked the clock on the wall for what felt like the millionth time tonight as he shifted in his suit his eye trained on the door. Farkle was about to accept a science scholarship , and it was the biggest award of the night , but all he could think about is how his girlfriend Riley wasn't there yet. She was suppose to arrive about 30 minutes ago , and in the past two year's of them dating she hadn't once been late when it came to them...even before that if he really thought about. Farkle grabbed his phone from his pocket making sure nothing fell out with it as he Dialed Riley again , and once again it rang until her voicemail answered. "Riley where are you? I am really starting to worry. Princess please let me know where you are." Farkle hung up pulling at his Tie trying to loosen it , but pulled to hard making it come undone. Farkle heart sank a little more as he pulled off the tie staring at it . Now to anyone else that was just a tie , but today it had significance since Riley had surprised him that she had learned how to put one on just so she could help him from now on. The words she said echoing through his head _**"One more reason you will have to keep me Farkle Minkus"**_ , and that was something he didn't need more reasons towards he already had so many.

The panic setting a little more as 30 minutes turned into 45 minutes each of his phone calls unanswered. Farkle kept trying to call anyone he could , and still no one was answering. He needed to know where Riley was , but they were about to announce his name which he knew Riley would be upset with him if he walked away from it. Though with Riley missing the scholarship was just a piece of paper , But there was only one Riley. Farkle was pretty sure the whole room knew by now something was wrong with him as he hastily kept looking at his phone , and the clock while he sat on stage on a purple chair. Farkle's tie was off , and his hair now very unkempt from all the times he had wrung it out of nerves. How did the snack table even remind him of her...Damn truffles that he knew she was going to love. "Please welcome Farkle minkus to the podium" A man's voice called out bringing Farkle back out of his mind for a moment.

Farkle got up to go the podium each step feeling super heavy , and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't even fake a smile as he glanced out to the audience his eyes lingering on the spot not occupied by Riley. Farkle made it to the microphone when his phone went off with the sound that he had received a text. Not even caring if it was rude he pulled out the phone reading the text to himself everyone's eyes on him.

 _ **Maya : Riley just called me crying, but the reception was really bad. Only details I got were subway , a person pu**_

The crowd was getting restless people were starting to whisper to each other , but Farkle paid no attention to anything except his phone. The sound of his own heart now his fear kicking into high gear.

 _ **Maya: shed her , Farkle , It's dark , wrong stop and her phone was dying. I am sure she is fine though just wanted**_

The inductee bent over whispering in Farkle's ear "Could you text after you say your speech?" Farkle lightly shoved the guy without looking up causing the room to collectively gasp as his phone went off one more time.

 _ **Maya: to give you a heads up. I am stuck in Philly still with my Mom , and Shawn. Sorry that I don't know more , but Good Luck tonight Robot.**_

All farkle got from that is Riley is in the subway somewhere by herself Crying. That was it he had to go find her. He had to know if his Riley was safe because if anything happen to her he would blame his stupid self for not just either coming with her or having her come with him. Finally glancing up he saw how everybody was very displeased with him as he grabbed the microphone off the podium

"I'm so sorry everyone I have to go...But too anyone out there who is still discovering themselves feeling's are stronger then Science" Farkle dropped the microphone as sprinted off the stage , past the rows of people , and did not stopping until he made it to the subway. His plan was to just search for her at every stop until he found her , and he prayed on Pluto he would find Riley unharmed.

Still catching his breathe Farkle let himself collapse into a subway seat his head in his hands as he tried not to have a panic attack waiting the first subway stop. Farkle had been using the Subway a lot more then usual since Riley had finally gotten him to see it wasn't really as bad as it added up scientifically. The memory clear in his head as was anything that included Riley the girl who was forever planted in his brain. _**"I promise if anything happens I'll protect you Farkle"**_ Riley had to him as she pretended to hold up a sword then she giggled, and from that night on he always rode the subway with Riley whenever he could. Now tonight Farkle was on the subway without Riley hating he had missed a subway ride with her. He started to calculate how long he would have to check each stop before he had to get back on the subway when someone talked to him

"Are you okay dear boy?" Farkle had heard the voice before when he put his head up he noticed it Evelyn. She was kind of the groups subway friend , and Farkle could guess her next question. "And Where's Riley I swear you two are super glued together sometimes." Something snapped finally in Farkle as he just started pour everything out to Evelyn.

" No I am far from okay! I have no idea where Riley is , and its all my fault. I should of gone with her. I should of made sure she got to me safe. Now its nine at night , and she is somewhere out here by herself. So here I am freaking out like a chicken with his head cut off going off of some cryptic message I got through Maya. Also I know subway doors only stay open for about 22 seconds so I don't even know if I will have long enough at each stop. I have to find her...I have too...I can't even begin to imagine a life without Riley in it." Farkle actually let a few tears out which was a very rare thing for him , but this feeling in his gut was far worse then any pain he had ever felt before.

Evelyn patted him on the back " You know first time I ever met Riley I asked her where her Hunk was. At that time she was infatuated with that Lucas , and I remember visiting Riley's dad's class where this one small boy caught my attention with the way he looked at her. That was the day I knew she already had her hunk it just wasn't time yet. Now I've watched all of you grow up changing little by little on each subway ride , and the first time you guys rode as a couple when Riley came over to tell me. Riley told she had finally found her Hunk so I hugged her , and Told her I couldn't more proud of her choice. You are a great kid Farkle , and everyone deserves to be seen in the way you see Riley."

The subway started coming to a stop as she pressed Farkle get up " Now let Ms. Evelyn worry about everything else You just go find your girl take all the time you need!" Farkle went to the doors waiting for them to open he turned for a moment before running out to search the first stop. "You are awesome! Thanks" Evelyn started to call someone on her phone while waving him off "Just go boy!"

Farkle rushed his way out "RILEY!" He yelled her name loudly as he checked every crevice of the subway station. "RILEY!" The people around him staring at him as he ran around trying to make it back in time. Riley was nowhere to found as Farkle sadly re-boarded the subway , but said out loud to himself "You are going to find her." and She will perfect just how she always has been since the first grade. Evelyn saw Farkle come back by himself as she tried to reassure him.

"Keep your head up and take all the time you need to search those doors will be not be closing on you" Farkle gave her a little smile , but stayed close to the doors his head leaning against the pole as he held it. He hoped he wasn't coming of rude after she had did so much , but he just felt so broken. It was like he was half of a whole. Riley was so intertwined into his life now that she was his heart that just existed outside his body. Farkle's mind drifted back to there second kiss , and yes second since the chin will always count. Right after he kissed her Riley smiled brightly as she announced _**"You didn't miss this time."**_ He shifted hitting his head into the pole a few times trying to get his mind to shush , and hold on since he was going to find Riley. The memories were going to keep building for the rest of their life , and Farkle was going to make sure of that but as each stop went by with no sign of Riley he got a little more scared. He got a little more worried , a little more sad , little more lost , and He just really wanted Riley in his arms as soon as possible.

To make matters worse they were about to hit the final subway stop Riley could possibly be lost at. The last few minutes felt more like hours as Farkle started to lose his cool again. Farkle kept trying to breathe , but he this was so out of his control he hated he couldn't just fix it or read it in a book. Riley was missing , and This stupid stop that would of meant nothing before was his lifeline. The subway came to a stop as Farkle darted out with Evelyn not far behind since she was to far invested at this point to not see what happens. "Riley!" Farkle yelled out as he started to search ever inch of the subway stop. "Riley!" Farkle ran up the stairs on both sides yelling her name again. He even got braved , and opened each bathroom doors checking them without checking if there was anyone in the girls bathroom. All the spots came up empty meaning he wasn't going to find Riley. Like a volcano every emotion even ones Farkle didn't even know he had came to surface. He slammed the girls bathroom door shut "Damn it" As he walked past the trashcan he kicked it while putting himself down "Why are you so stupid for a genius...How far does science get you if the one thing in the whole world that keeps you grounded on this earth is missing because you didn't take care of her right."

He kicked the trashcan this time hard enough to where it made a huge noise echo through the station. Speaking louder now as he face Evelyn "Did you know she even asked if she could just come to the banquet with me earlier , and I told her no princess its okay it would be boring you just come when its closer. Now anything could of happened to her and This pain I didn't know anything could ever feel like this." Farkle started to tear up again the feelings overwhelming him , but he kept talking through his shaky voice "I love her so much I more then love her and One day Ill find the word that does justice on what I feel for her. Ms. Evelyn I am so worried...What if she really is gone...What if I never get too see those big brown eyes again , or that huge goofy smile I love so much. Tonight was going to be a start of a new very big adventure, and how could I forget that giggle...Its been my favorite sound since the first grade . I don't think I could go through without any of those things..." Farkle got more stressed with each word . "What if someone hurt her , and she cant answer? What if she is lost in some alley..."Evelyn smiled at Farkle confusing him greatly since this was far from a smiling situation. Evelyn grabbed his shoulders softly turning him to show which was about to make her smile make sense.

"Farkle I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry" Riley spoke softly tears streaming down her face her purple gown covered in dirt on the ends. A small rip in the seam by her thigh. Her hair was frazzled as she started to move towards him wanting to be in his arms

Farkle didn't notice any of those things as he sprinted towards Riley taking her in his arms lifting her a few inches off the ground. Once he was holding her everything felt right in his world again. Riley had her hands around his neck while Farkle just held her as tight as he could his face buried in her neck just taking her all in. Riley started to cry harder trying to talk between sobs her hands holding the back of his suit tight.

"I didn't mean to. The crowd got too big , then I got pushed , and my purse fell onto the tracks. I lost my pass , and my money I had no idea where I was...and I really wanted to try those truffles you talked about that they have every year.." Riley's tears we're soaking Farkle's suit jacket .,But he paid no mind at all "Then I didn't know this spot. I called Maya so I wouldn't mess up your banquet , and she was to far then my phone died...I just kept thinking about you . I was so scared , and didn't know what to do so I just curled up into a ball" The last few words made Riley choke up pretty bad letting Farkle know how truly scared she had been."Then I heard the echo of the trashcan , and I walked up to you crying. I'm sorry I worried you Farkley" Farkle slid his hands up her back as he lifted his head there faces so close Farkle could make every part of Riley's face. He wondered how she was always so beautiful all the time. Removing his hands from her back he put on on each side of her face looking deep into her eyes "shh shh baby stop saying sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should of gotten to you sooner, but you're safe now , and I've got you just focus on me." Riley listened to him as she started to try to calm down using Farkle as her center. It never ceased to amaze her how he always ended up getting to her when she needed him. "I lo..."Riley didn't get to finish her thought as Farkle cut her off

"I don't think I ever told you why I Loved you since the first grade" as he gently let her go making Riley making her eyes looked at him confused but her lips grew a large smile as she wondered what he was up too.

Farkle let Riley go and for the first time tonight a real smile was on his face. This is not how he planned for this night to go , but Riley was safe. Digging into his pocket he took a deep breathe then let it out not because he was scared since he knew exactly what he was doing. Farkle was just so afraid he would mess up , but with all the events it all just still felt right. When he took his hand out of his pocket there was now a small little blue box in it. Farkle was almost 100% sure this is what a heart attack felt like , but it was a different kind of pain then earlier it was a good kind the kind he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life feeling. Farkle got down on one knee as he intertwined one of Riley hands with his. "It's because you've always been Riley. From the first day I saved you I knew you would always be in my life , and it wouldn't be years later until it hit me you actually saved me. You walked into my life , and turned it upside down in the best way possible. Before you I thought a book or science could teach me anything I needed to know. Then you pushed me to think differently ,and I am so happy you did Riley. Your happiness has always been the most important thing to me , but the one time I was selfish was the best choice I ever made . That I grabbed you to kiss you at Topanga's after our first day of high school , and I must say you were awfully cute when you got in my face . I'm even happy Smackle is smarter then me , and made me see what I was missing. I have every second I've spent with you etched in my memory , and I wouldn't trade any part it . I had a whole different set up for this , but After I got a taste of how it felt to lose you I knew the setting didn't matter just the girl I'm saying all this too." Farkle squeezed Riley's hand tightly his other hand shaking as he opened the box . It revealed a silver ring with a very shiny purple gem in it. "To conclude I may be a genius , I may love science , I might be a little Farkley , but without you princess none of those things matter. You are my soul mate , My true love , My ever after , My best friend , My heart , and a life without you is something I never want to know. I love you more then you could ever fathom so Riley Matthews will you marry me?"

Riley was speechless her smile wide she never knew heart could beat so fast. Happy tears were now streaming down her face as she finally gathered herself enough to get an answer yet. "YES! Always"

Farkle slipped on the ring both of them shaking at this point. When he finally got it on he stood up Riley ran into his arms as he caught her twirling her around a few times before stopping meeting his lips with hers. Farkle sat her down as the kept kissing then pulled her in tightly his hands digging into her hip a bit. Farkle loved how every kiss always felt like the first kiss with Riley , and he knew it always would. Farkle let go as Riley let put her head on his chest both of her hands pressed against his chest. "Congrats you two!" Ms. Evelyn said as she smiled brightly leaving since she had done her helping thing for today.

Riley glanced up at Farkle who was still holding her tightly , but when she did he was already looking at her which made her blush. "What?" She kept wiggling the finger her ring was on reminding herself this was really happening.

"Yes this is really happening princess , and nothing just staring at my fiance" Farkle kissed her forehead as Riley giggled.

"I always will be" Riley answered back as she slid her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck.

Farkle without warning picked her up , and cradled her in his arms before starting to take her back on to the subway. "Well until I marry you. Then you will always be my wife." Farkle winked at her as he laughed happily at her whole face flushing red, and they spent the rest of the ride talking about how this had changed to one of the best nights of their lives.


End file.
